Like a snowstorm created by a hurricane
by Aphrodi
Summary: When the eight year old Kazemaru Ichirouta visited Hokkaido with his family, he met a person called Fubuki Shirou, a very shy boy who really loved soccer. After years without contact, they meet eachother again, did something change? fubukiXkazemaru
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone. I never wrote something like this before. I love to read Inazuma Eleven fanfictions, so I decided I wanted to write a story too! I'm having really hard times with writing at the moment, because I never wrote an English story before and I'm very insecure about my grammar… I'm very sorry if this is really, really boring but this is the first time I do this and I don't know exactly what to do!**

**They are eight years old, which means Fubuki already lost Atsuya and his parents, so that's why he is so shy, I guess, it happened a little while ago.**

**I don't own any of the Inazuma Eleven characters!**

* * *

It was 7 AM and it was very quiet on the streets. There was only one who made a sound, it was a cute little eight year old boy with blue hair and brown eyes. He had a ponytail and was a very quick runner.

'We're finally going!' he said excited to himself. Today he and his family would finally leave to Hokkaido. His dad had some work to do over there and his mom and he would go on a vacation. The little boy was very excited, because he could finally see the beautiful landscapes of the cold Hokkaido. He reached his house, but didn't see his parents outside. The car was already prepared, and the little boy thought his parents should be inside the house of the Kazemaru family. The little boy decided he would wait a little longer and took place at the cold stones. Even here it was cold, so in Hokkaido it would be very, very, very cold! Full of excitement the little boy waited patiently on his parents.

After a short while his parents came out the house.

'Ichirouta, are you coming?' asked his mom, his dad took place in the car and started the car already. The little boy, called Kazemaru Ichirouta, happily nodded and jumped into the car.

It was a long trip from Tokyo to Hokkaido, but after very much hours they finally arrived. Ichirouta jumped out the car and stretched his legs. He almost slipped on the slippery snow. He looked around himself and saw a little boy with grey hair walking to the woods.

'Ichirouta, we're going to check in,' his dad reported. Ichirouta nodded.

'You can stay outside for a little while. Make sure you're in the hotel in ten minutes, alright?' his mom said.

'Sure, mama, papa,' Ichirouta answered. He watched his parents leaving and when he was sure they couldn't see him anymore he started to run to the woods. First he slipped up every time he tried to make speed, but after a while it went a lot easier. He almost reached the woods when the gray haired boy disappeared in the forest of needle trees.

'Wait!' he screamed, but the grey haired boy didn't stop. Ichirouta's breath became more unsteady. He liked to run much and fast, but running in the snow was very difficult. The snow in Hokkaido was so big his feet drowned completely in the snow. His shoes and socks were very wet and even his pants, but he didn't care. The grey haired boy caught all his attention and he wanted to know who it was. He wanted to know it at this moment.

Ichirouta kept running, without looking where he was. He ran and ran, but the boy disappeared every time a little bit more. When Ichirouta was so tired that he couldn't run anymore, he felt on the ground and decided he needed to lie a little longer until he caught his breath. He looked around en saw trees with green leaves. It was very warm and there wasn't any snow. How long did he run without noticing there wasn't any snow behind him anymore? He couldn't answer that question because he wasn't able to think clearly. His caught his breath and stood up. His legs felt really heavy and he was really tired.

'Hello?' The voice was so soft and sweet Ichirouta thought he imagined it and he just kept walking.

'Hello?' He heard again. Ichirouta looked around his body and made a flip from 360 grades, but he didn't see anyone.

'Hello?' Again. Ichirouta stopped walking and scanned the place until he knew every detail, and there, there behind a tree was the grey haired boy he was searching for. He stood there very shy. He had grey eyes and his grey hair had spikes who looked to the ground. Under his arm he had a soccer ball and he wore a white scarf.

'I was searching for you!' Ichirouta shouted. Ichirouta wasn't feeling tired anymore, he was very excited. He walked to the boy and raised his right hand. 'My name is Kazemaru Ichirouta, what's your name?' he asked curious.

A little bit shy took the grey haired boy Ichirouta's hand. His soft and sweet voice said: 'My name is Fubuki Shirou, nice to meet you, Kazemaru-kun.'

'There is no need for being so formal, can't you just call me Ichirouta or something like that?' Ichirouta said, he blushed a little bit because Shirou was very formal to him.

'I think so, Ichirouta-kun,' Shirou started to talk softer and softer. A long silence followed, and Shirou nor Ichirouta knew what to say.

'Are you lost, Ichirouta-kun?' Shirou asked soft.

Ichirouta became red and he tried to look nonchalant, but it didn't work. 'Maybe a little bit,' he admitted.

* * *

**You're very wonderful if you was able to read the whole story... Please leave a comment, I think I'm going to write a new part soon, because this didn't end yet.**


	2. Chapter 2

**You guys make me so happy, I never thought I would get five comments! I will try to write very much and I hope it won't annoy you!**

**I asked my best friend what to do, continue the story for one more chapter with eight year olds or writing with my new idea. She chose to continue it with eight year olds, so here it is.**

**I'm very sorry for my mistakes!**

* * *

Shirou laughed softly and putted his soccer ball on the ground. He doubted. He wanted to show Ichirouta the way to come out this forest, but he didn't dare to ask. He was too shy.

'Do you like soccer?' Ichirouta asked because he didn't like the new silence that appeared. He knew it was a stupid question but he didn't know what to ask.

'Yes!' Shirou said happily. A smile came on his face when he looked right in Ichirouta's eyes.

'I have never played soccer,' Ichirouta said. Fubuki kicked the ball to Ichirouta, and the ball rolled very slow to him.

'It is much fun!' Shirou said excited. Ichirouta never saw him excited before, he looked very shy, but when Ichirouta asked something about soccer he became really happy. The ball touched Ichirouta's right foot. He picked the ball up and looked at it. It looked brand new, but he knew the ball was very old. Shirou took very much care of it, that was for sure. But why?

'I think I like running more,' Ichirouta admitted.

'What do you mean?' Shirou said when he took the ball out Ichirouta's hands. 'Soccer is the best thing in the world!' When Ichirouta looked in Shirou's eyes, he got a weird feeling. Shirou's eyes turned from sad to happy. This feeling… I'm just pleased because he is so happy right now, right? Ichirouta thought. But he never felt a feeling like this before.

'Ichirouta-kun?' Shirou asked.

'Yes?' Ichirouta answered.

'I will show you the way back!'

'You want to do that?' Ichirouta smiled.

'This way!' Shirou putted the ball on the ground, again. He started to walk. Every time his right foot stepped forward he kicked against the ball. He dribbled with the ball and Ichirouta followed him. A long silence appeared. The only sounds were their breathings, their feet and the sound of the ball Shirou kicked. The feeling Ichirouta had, wouldn't go away. Ichirouta tried to breath slowly so his heart would stop beating like crazy. He was afraid Shirou could hear his heart bounce.

'You should be an awesome soccer player, Ichirouta-kun,' said Shirou after a while.

'Why?'

'Because you like running. You need to like running if you want to play on the soccer fields. You would be an awesome midfielder, or maybe a defender. With control, speed and stamina you're able to make it, if you train of course,' Shirou smiled to Ichirouta.

Ichirouta's answer was a smile, and he tried to imagine himself as a soccer player. But he couldn't. The word soccer was linked with Shirou. When he thought of a soccer player, the only thing that appeared in his mind was Shirou. Shirou was the first soccer player he ever met.

They reached the covered part of the forest. The trees were covered with very much snow and it became more difficult to walk. Ichirouta fought with the snow when he tried to pick up the pace. Shirou didn't care about the snow. He walked on the same tempo and kept kicking the ball. Shirou nor Kazemaru felt any pressure to talk. Both of them liked the silence and didn't want to break it. If they lived both in Hokkaido Ichirouta was sure that they would be good friends. They were almost the same, both of them didn't speak very much and were happy with silence. But that was just what Ichirouta thought, he didn't know that kind of much about Shirou.

'Where do you live?' Ichirouta asked curious.

'I live everywhere. Just like a ball kicked up high in the air, free to move and turn to every side it wants, so it can come back at a place it wants to be.'

'What do you mean, Shirou?' Ichirouta was very confused. He didn't understand the feeling Shirou described. Was it even possible to kick a ball up so high? He doubted it. But Shirou was lost in his thoughts and didn't answer anymore. Ichirouta sighed.

After a while they came back by the hotel Ichirouta stayed during his holiday. It was dark and the full moon shined beautiful in the black sky. Some stars twinkled, but only three were very bright. Shirou looked to it and tears appeared in his eyes.

'What's up?' Ichirouta asked worried.

'N… nothing,' Shirou muttered. 'Take this.' He pushed his ball against Ichirouta's chest. Ichirouta took it and looked at Shirou.

'Why?' he asked confused. Shirou avoided his eyes.

'It's just… that a ball never lies.' Shirou took his hands from the ball and walked away. He left a confused Ichirouta behind.

Every day from his holiday in Hokkaido Ichirouta was searching for Shirou, but he never saw him again. When he went back to Tokyo, he was thinking about the things Shirou said. Even now he couldn't understand the feeling Shirou described about the ball and the air. But he knew what Shirou meant when he told him about the ball who never lied. He pushed the ball he got from Shirou against his chest. Shirou was right, a ball never lies because it can't speak, so it can't lie, and that's what makes a friend a true friend.

* * *

**This one isn't very long, but the next one will be! I decided to end it here. In the next chapter I will start with the story how it is right now. It's going to be in the third season because the third season gives me more freedom than the second one. I hope you liked it, and if you want to comment something am I really happy! I will write the next part soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I only use –kun and –san when I'm sure the character talks that way in the anime. I thought Kazemaru don't speak that way, but I'm not sure. I don't know about Miyasaka either, but since Miyasaka likes Kazemaru so much, I think he (I always want to call Miyasaka 'she' stupid dub…) sees him like –san or –senpai…**

**I changed to Fubuki and Kazemaru, because their friends always call them that way. I have a big headache right now, so I think they're many faults in my writing. I'm really sorry, but I'm doing the best I can…**

**Let's add some **_**drama**_**. - It gives a mysterious look, doesn't it?**

* * *

'Fubuki isn't here?' Midorikawa asked. He took place on the other side from the table, he sat straight before Kazemaru, like always. Hiroto took place at Midorikawa's left side.

'Nope,' Kazemaru said. Today they had a day off, yesterday's match was very hard and some players needed some rest. Players like Fubuki, but he wasn't here for breakfast.

'Maybe he's sleeping?' Midorikawa wondered.

'I don't think so,' Hiroto said when he looked around the room. Everyone was here, except from him. 'Fubuki is always on time for breakfast, lunch, dinner and training. Strange he isn't here.'

'Maybe he went on a morning walk?' Midorikawa suggested. Kazemaru sighed. Those two weren't very smart today. Kazemaru knew where Fubuki went, everybody knew. Because Fubuki spent all his free time with _him_.

'He's training outside.' Midorikawa turned his head because he didn't understand. 'Just like always. Training with Someoka.' Kazemaru was very jealous. It would be so nice if Fubuki spent all his free time with him, instead of Someoka. But when Kazemaru asked him to do something, Fubuki never could. He always said Someoka was waiting for him. But why? What had that pink haired guy what Kazemaru hadn't?

'If Someoka keeps training like mad with Fubuki, I'm sure he would join us soon!' Endou said. Of course Endou wanted him to join them, Kazemaru thought. Endou wanted to play soccer with everyone on the world. But Kazemaru knew he wouldn't endure it if Someoka came. That meant Fubuki and Someoka could always be together. 24 hours a day. That made Kazemaru very sad, he didn't want to see him with Fubuki. He didn't want to be jealous on the pink haired striker forever. He wasn't worth it.

Midorikawa whispered something in Hiroto's ear, and Hiroto nodded. They both understood that Kazemaru wasn't himself today. He abused his food and was lost in his thoughts. Nobody knew what Kazemaru cared inside his heart. And that was a good thing. He didn't want anybody to know it. Until he knew what Fubuki thought of him, he would just shut up. He would wait impatiently until he knew it.

* * *

One hour passed, and Midorikawa and Hiroto were whispering constantly. They cared a lot about their friend and wanted to see him smile.

'What are you going to do today?' Hiroto asked Kazemaru. Kazemaru shrugged. He never knew what to do. Kazemaru was more absent than usual today.

'You can come with us if you want?' Hiroto suggested. Kazemaru shook his head.

'I think about visiting Miyasaka today,' Kazemaru said quickly. He didn't want to bother his friends. And he didn't want to walk with the couple. They would only care about each other, they always did. And Kazemaru liked that about the two. They wouldn't care about him if it was unnecessary. But he wanted them to leave him alone right now. He felt no pressure to talk with them the whole time.

'Alright,' Midorikawa answered, and they left the blue haired boy alone. Maybe it wasn't that kind of bad idea. He could visit Miyasaka and spent his day the same way Fubuki did. Practicing. He was sure Miyasaka would be pleased if he asked him to run together, he always was. Kazemaru always thought it was just his personality. He jumped back on his feet and walked to the athletic fields.

They stayed on Raimon Junior High, so he could talk with Miyasaka whenever he wanted. What meant Fubuki could see Someoka every time _he _wanted.

'Kazemaru-san!' cried Miyasaka happily. He started to run into Kazemaru. Kazemaru smiled at his younger friend.

He started to talk with Miyasaka and his smile grew bigger and bigger. Talking about nothing with Miyasaka was one of the things he missed. And he could see in Miyasaka's big green eyes he missed talking with him too. Miyasaka missed everything he did with Kazemaru. He missed running, talking, laughing, and every other thing they did.

Both of them took place in the dark green grass and they spent hours talking and laughing with each other. Kazemaru missed lunch time, but he didn't care. He didn't want to go back to the soccer players right now. They talked about school, soccer, athletics and the upcoming matches. Miyasaka told him about the new members and how much everyone missed him. He wasn't begging Kazemaru to come back, of course he didn't. He tried almost one year ago and it didn't work at all. Kazemaru's passion wasn't athletics, it was soccer. That was for sure. Kazemaru loved to hear every story Miyasaka told him. They spent the most time of the afternoon talking.

'What about a run?' Kazemaru said after a while. Miyasaka nodded excited.

'Of course, Kazemaru-san! Maybe we can go to the riverbank or something like that?' The riverbank? Fubuki was there, he knew. Fubuki was training over there with Someoka. This was his change to know what they were doing. The strange feeling that let his heart skip a beat and made him so happy when he saw Fubuki, made him now jealous and very curious. He wanted to know what they were doing. It was impossible to train the whole day, wasn't it?

It was true Fubuki was always very tired when he came back from practicing with Someoka. When he came back he didn't have any energy left to eat and he went always right to his room. But he could be tired from other things. Maybe they trained only the last hours. They could do so much things, and Kazemaru was so curious. He didn't knew why he wanted to know everything Fubuki did so badly. It wasn't like him to be so curious, but he couldn't help it. The strange feeling was created by his heart, and his heart was able to take over his mind.

'Kazemaru-san?' Miyasaka asked worried. He took Kazemaru out his dream world with this words.

'Sorry, Miyasaka, I was lost in my thoughts,' excused Kazemaru himself. He stood up and reached his hand. The younger boy accepted his senpai's hand and smiled, he stood up too and they started to walk. Miyasaka nor Kazemaru felt the pressure to break this silence. They had talked for a very long time. Both of them hadn't any stories left.

When they left the schoolyard they started to run. The sun shone and it was warm. A gentle spring breeze played with their hair. It was quiet on the streets today. The only sound that interrupted the silence were their feet. Soft and quick footsteps that bounced on the ground.

* * *

After a while they reached the riverbank. How closer they came, the clearer the sound of a ball and running people became.

Everything sounded fine, he could turn around and run back, couldn't he? His head didn't want to go any further. It was very stupid of him. Why would someone like Fubuki love Someoka anyway? Yes, everything Kazemaru thought about Fubuki and Someoka practicing together was created by a feeling called love. The love he felt for Fubuki. The love he didn't understood. He didn't saw the strange feeling he felt as love.

It was very bad from him that he didn't trust a person like Fubuki. But he couldn't turn around right now. If he told Miyasaka why he wanted to go to the riverbank in the first place, he was sure Miyasaka would think something strange about him. They kept running in silence.

Kazemaru started to walk when they were almost there. Miyasaka followed his senpai and started to walk too. When they reached the last tree, Kazemaru stopped walking. He looked at the pitch, and there, there were they. Practicing, just like Kazemaru thought. Nothing special.

Someoka and Fubuki didn't notice Miyasaka and Kazemaru. They were standing at the top of the hill and were covered by the shadows of the last trees. Kazemaru wanted to turn around when something happened.

Fubuki made a sliding on Someoka, and Someoka grabbed his change. He changed his position and waited for Fubuki to crash with him. When Fubuki kicked the ball away, he touched Someoka's legs. Someoka felt and crashed on Fubuki, who wanted to stand up and score a goal in Someoka's unprotected goal. But when Someoka felt on him he lost his balance and felt on the ground, Someoka lay on Fubuki.

Kazemaru's eyes widened when he saw the scene before his eyes. Fubuki didn't push him away. The only thing Fubuki did was laughing. Why? Someoka laughed too. They were so close. Kazemaru's heart broke. He cursed himself for being so curious, and he cursed Someoka for stealing the only one he loved. Why? Why couldn't pick Someoka someone else? Why felt Fubuki for that bastard anyway? Kazemaru played soccer with Someoka in the same team a long time, but he never saw anything beautiful in him.

He could stop himself from screaming, cursing, running to them and he stopped himself so he wouldn't attack Someoka. Why stole that bastard the one he was so desperately in love with? Before he knew it, he turned around and ran away. He ran as fast as he could. He finally understood the strange feeling he always felt when he saw Fubuki. He was hopeless, hopeless in love with a boy.

'Kazemaru-san!' Miyasaka cried before he started to follow him. Kazemaru-san? Fubuki thought. Was Kazemaru here? Had Kazemaru seen this embarrassing scene with Someoka? He pushed Someoka away and jumped quickly on his feet. Why of all persons was it Kazemaru who saw him?

'I'm sorry, Fubuki,' Someoka said embarrassed when he scrambled to his feet.

* * *

The next day avoided Kazemaru Fubuki carefully. When they were practicing, Kazemaru didn't want to work together with Fubuki. He didn't want to pass to him. The only one Kazemaru spoke not with was Fubuki. Fubuki felt terrible. Kazemaru was never alone, so he didn't dare to ask him what he wanted to ask. He had not enough guts for telling him what he wanted to tell. Yesterday was very embarrassing and he knew he would be so red as fire when he ever spoke about it again.

Fubuki went early to his room that evening. He sat on his bed, he embraced his knees while his forehead leaned against his knees. What was he going to do? He didn't want that anyone thought strange about him, but Kazemaru surely did now. It was his own fault. Fubuki sighed and lifted his head. He looked on his clock and saw it was eight o'clock. Kazemaru would get a shower right now… Wait. That was his moment. He jumped from his bed and couldn't believe he was going to do this.

He snapped out his room with a blush on his cheeks. He didn't dare it. But he needed to. He wanted to help this thing out the world right now. His heart was bouncing like crazy when he leaned against one of the bathrooms. He heard a familiar voice and took a deep breath. He was throwing everything away right now. The friendship he had with Kazemaru, their first meeting when they were eight… Just everything, he hoped so this plan was going to succeed… A plan he didn't like at all, it didn't suit him in every way he looked at it. But sometimes a human needed to throw away his fears and do what he or she never did before.

He grabbed the heck and pushed it down slowly. His heart bounced even faster than before. It was just like he thought; the door wasn't locked. He looked to his bedroom door once again and begged everything was going to be fine. Then he opened the door and hurried to come in the bathroom. Bad idea, he thought when he closed the door behind him. There wasn't a way back right now. If this plan didn't succeed… that thought started to scare him.

When Fubuki came in, Kazemaru turned his back to him immediately. He stared at Fubuki over his shoulder with big eyes. Fubuki squeezes his eyes shut and was as red as fire. Why did he do this? Why did he do this? He wasn't able to think about something else right now.

* * *

**Hope you liked it… I'm still having my headache, but I wrote very much! Sorry for the faults, I will check it tomorrow again, and again… I got this idea for a awkward moment, so I added it, but I'm not very secure about it… please review! This part took a lot of my vocabulary (I have a very, very, very little one) and from my energy. Respect for the ones who can write English correct and fast. I really, really, really can't, that's for sure…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone! I'm so happy when I rode all of your comments this morning! I wanted to start writing on this part a lot earlier, but I was too tired and felt in sleep again. Ugh, embarrassing. **

**I'm experimenting how far I can go with this part, because I don't want Fubuki nor Kazemaru to lose their personality. **

**Sorry for the mistakes I make & I don't own Inazuma Eleven! Have fun!**

**Oh, and, I'm always trying to upload every day because I really like writing! But. Today I'm really lazy. And my summary sucks.**

* * *

'Fubuki, what are you doing here?' Kazemaru asked. He turned his head back and looked to the wall. He didn't want Fubuki to see his fire red colored cheeks. Of course Fubuki couldn't know if he was blushing because of the hot water or embarrassment. He was very curious what Fubuki was doing here. Of course they used to take a shower with everyone of their team, but Kazemaru took a shower alone this evening, because he needed to wash his hair. So there wasn't any need for Fubuki to show up. Fubuki didn't need to be here.

'I… I don't know,' Fubuki whispered. He whispered too soft, so Kazemaru couldn't hear him. The noise of the water created was too loud. Fubuki's eyes were still closed, and his head was turned to the wall. He wanted to leave the bathroom, but his legs wouldn't listen to their owner. He cleared his throat and decided he must say something.

'I just wanted to tell you, that what you saw yesterday wasn't what…' Kazemaru interrupted the clumsy talking Fubuki.

'What I thought it was. Why did you came here if that was everything you wanted to tell me?' Fubuki didn't know why. He didn't know why he hadn't wait until Kazemaru was finished, he could catch Kazemaru easily if he came out the bathroom after his shower.

'Because you kept avoiding me.' Fubuki turned around after those words and wanted to leave the room. He had already told what he wanted to tell, so he could leave now.

'You laughed,' Kazemaru whispered.

'What?' Fubuki asked. He heard Kazemaru whispering, but he didn't know what he said.

'Nothing.' Kazemaru answered. Fubuki wanted to ask something about it, but he decided it was better to leave now. He opened the door a little bit and sneaked out of the bathroom. It was better if he left Kazemaru alone. He closed the door and hurried to his own bedroom. He was more tired than he was before, and he looked forward to fall on his bed and he wanted to take a long sleep.

* * *

Kazemaru sighed when he came out the bathroom. He was very touched by the thing Fubuki did. It was really sweet from Fubuki to talk to him. He wanted to go to his own room, but he changed his mind. Maybe he could ask Fubuki why he was laughing when Someoka crashed on him. Instead of walking to the right, he walked to the left side of the corridor. The room of Fubuki was there.

He knocked on the door, and he waited for permission. But he didn't hear Fubuki's voice, and Kazemaru was wondering why. It was too late for going out the building, and it was impossible to get in sleep so fast, wasn't it? It was only five minutes after Fubuki left the bathroom. Maybe he could find some paper in Fubuki's room and leave a note.

He opened the door and turned the light on. Fubuki lay on his bed and was asleep. He didn't change his clothes and he lay on his blanket. Kazemaru's heart melted when he saw the smaller boy sleep like an angel. He walked on his toes to the grey haired striker and a smile appeared on his face.

Fubuki hugged his pillow and his knees were pulled up. He looked littler than normal, and because he was sleeping he looked like he could break if Kazemaru touched him. Kazemaru's cheeks were very red and his heart bounce filled the room, together with Fubuki's stable and soft breathing and his own breathing. It was cold in Fubuki's room, and Kazemaru decided it wasn't good for Fubuki's health to sleep in this cold air. Kazemaru lifted Fubuki gently, and he pulled the blanket away. Fubuki was really light, so it was very easy. He laid Fubuki back on his bed. His heart was bouncing even more and he felt embarrassment. He was so glad Fubuki was too tired to wake up when he was lifted. He didn't knew what to say if he woke up. When he was sure Fubuki lay comfortable, he pulled the blanket over him.

Fubuki grabbed the blanket and started to hug it too. He made a happy sound and he smiled in his sleep. He was so adorable, Kazemaru thought. He pushed a soft kiss on Fubuki's cheek, and when he pulled back he was even redder than before. What had he just done? He lost control of his body when he saw the cuteness Fubuki was surrounded with.

Kazemaru shook his head, and with a last look on the sleeping beauty he left the room. He closed the door without creating noise and walked fast to his own room.

When he arrived, he opened the door and went in his room. When he closed the door, he sighed in relief and looked at his closet. On his closet stood a soccer ball, the soccer ball he always trained with. The soccer ball he gained from a special person more than six years ago…

* * *

Kazemaru woke up early the next day. Yesterday he cared a lot about the grey haired striker, so he forgot to close his own curtains. The bright sunlight filled his room and he had problems to open his eyes. The sunlight was too bright, and every time he tried to open his eyes gently, he needed to close them. The sunlight told him that the weather was beautiful outside, but it also meant today's practice was going to be very heavy.

He turned around and hid his head in his pillow. He lay on this way for a moment, but he stood up after a while. He brushed his hair and made his usual ponytail. He changed his clothes and took his toothbrush. He walked to one of the bathrooms, it was very early thus nobody was awake. Or so he thought.

* * *

Fubuki walked in the forest, the sun shone bright and it was very warm. The trees created fortunately shadows, so he had not very much problems with the temperature. The birds whistled and the whole forest was happy and awake. Fubuki smiled. It was early in the morning, so nobody would notice Fubuki wasn't at the building he supposed to be.

He woke up with his blanket, but he couldn't remember he felt asleep under it. He knew he had a sleeping habit, but it was only hugging, nothing more and nothing less. He never grabbed something others than his pillow and his blanket, but it was really strange he had grabbed his blanket and pulled it over his body. Maybe his habit was getting worse?

A strange noise took him out his thoughts and he frowned. It sounded like a deer. He looked around, but didn't see it. The noise came from his left side; the deer had problems, that was for sure. He wasn't supposed to leave the path, but he couldn't turn around and ignore it. He needed to help the animal.

He stepped from the path and chose his path through the plants carefully. The noise became louder and louder. Nettles and thorn bushes started to appear in groups, walking through it became more difficult, and he needed to watch every step he took closely. He didn't want to fall in one of those plants.

After a while reached he the place the noise was coming from. It was just like he thought, it was a deer. The deer was completely stuck in several kinds of ropes.

'You poor little thing,' Fubuki whispered. He started to talk against the deer to comfort the animal. It worked, after a while the deer stopped struggling and shut up. Fubuki came closer and pat the deer on his head and his deer neck. He started to rescue the deer from the ropes very slow. He didn't want to hurt the animal. Nobody knew how long the deer was suffering before Fubuki found him.

* * *

'Where did Fubuki go this day?' Hiroto frowned when he asked Kazemaru. Why asked always everyone Kazemaru were Fubuki went? Kazemaru shook his head, he had no idea.

'Maybe is he training with Someoka again?' Midorikawa suggested when he started to eat his breakfast.

'Why would he? We're training today, it would be very stupid if he is planning to train three times on one day.' Hiroto said. Fubuki had planned to come back before breakfast, but the deer took all of his attention and he didn't notice the time. He was still trying to rescue the poor animal. But the ropes were very tight so it was much easier said than done.

'Maybe went Fubuki-kun on a morning walk and forgot the time?' Fuyuka said.

'It's possible. The weather is beautiful today.' Hiroto nodded. Everyone had their own stories about what happened to Fubuki, and everyone was worried. It was nothing for the ice striker to forget the time for practice.

'Someone needs to go and get him,' ordered coach Kudou. But who? 'Who wants to bring him back?' Before Kazemaru knew it, raised his hand high in the air. It was his responsibility to bring the ice striker safe back. He stood up, and went on his way.

He walked on the path from the forest. Where did Fubuki go? Fubuki could be everywhere. There was a high change he wasn't here, but his legs carried Kazemaru to this place. He tried to hear something like footsteps or another sound Fubuki could create.

He heard a noise on his left side. It was created by an animal, a deer or something like that. This was Kazemaru's change. If Fubuki was here in the forest, he would help an animal that had pain. If Kazemaru followed the noise, he would find Fubuki. It was an awesome plan. He stepped from the path and searched his way through the plants from the forest.

He avoided nettles and thorn bushes. The noise stopped, and the only thing he heard right now was a soft familiar voice. Fubuki's soft voice. Kazemaru's heart started to bounce harder. Even Fubuki's voice was enough for the blue haired boy to get a heart that bounced like crazy.

He hid behind a tree and looked at the deer and the ice striker. The deer pushed his head against Fubuki's chest and made sometimes a hard noise. Fubuki tried to remove the last rope, but it was very hard because the deer locked the most of Fubuki's movements. The deer lay on his lap and his antlers locked Fubuki's chest and arms. But if he pushed the deer away, the deer would be very angry.

When Fubuki removed the last rope, Kazemaru thought he could finally speak.

'Fubuki?' he said. Both Fubuki and the deer froze from the sound of Kazemaru's voice. Fubuki nor the deer had noticed him. Kazemaru showed himself, and the deer became very angry. It removed his antlers and head from Fubuki's chest, and jumped of his lap. It wanted to attack Kazemaru, but was stopped by Fubuki.

Fubuki had fought many times with bears before, so the deer wasn't a big problem for him. He took it by the antlers, and jumped quickly on his feet. He sent the deer into the bushes and followed it.

Everything happened so quick that Kazemaru didn't know where to look. The only thing he knew was that it was his fault. If he wasn't so stupid and had waited a little bit longer, his friend wouldn't have trouble right now. About trouble…

Fubuki didn't show himself after disappearing in the bushes. Where did he go? Kazemaru wanted to follow him, but a soft voice let him freeze in his movements.

'Kazemaru-kun?' The voice was filled with pain and fear.

'Yes?' Kazemaru said worried.

'I think I'm stuck.'

'In what?' Kazemaru walked in the bushes, and he saw his friend. Fubuki sad on the ground and embraced his left leg.

'It feels like barbed wire,' Fubuki whispered. Kazemaru kneeled by his friend en saw what he meant. He wanted Fubuki to curse him and he wanted Fubuki to scream against him. But Fubuki didn't. The only thing Fubuki did was staring at his leg with wide eyes, filled with pain and fear, just like his voice.

* * *

**I really wanted to add some drama, but I think this chapter is terrible… Ugh. It didn't work out today. Anyway, hope you liked it… Please add a review with your opinion! **


	5. Chapter 5

**I can't believe that so much people are reading my story! This story ends soon, and I'm thinking about a new one. I think I'm going to write something about Atsuya – he's just awesome – and Reina – she's amazing – but I don't know if someone likes that pairing. Of course I know Atsuya is dead, but it is going to be a fan fiction, so I don't see much problems. **

**Please tell me what you think about it, and if you know another person who have an attitude like Atsuya and can join Inazuma Japan, please tell me about it. (I thought about Fudou but my best friend told me Atsuya was much and much better to write about in the story I have in my mind.)**

**I don't have very much experience with barbed wire (lucky for me) but I'm just writing what I think is right. I think it's the best thing to remove it quickly. But I don't know, so sorry if it isn't correct!**

**Enough talking! Have fun and sorry for the mistakes!**

* * *

'How did that happen?' Kazemaru asked when he pointed at Fubuki's leg.

'I wanted to see if the deer was alright. I guess I didn't watch my step. But it's okay now.' Fubuki wanted to step back on his feet, but Kazemaru grabbed him by his wrist and pulled him back on the ground. 'K… Kazemaru-kun?' stammered Fubuki. He looked at Kazemaru with big eyes.

'You can't walk on that leg.' Kazemaru said. His voice was severe and he looked at the smaller boy's leg with a worried look in his eyes. The barbed wire surrounded his shin and calf, and it was bleeding. If Fubuki stood up right now, he would only make it much worse than it already was. But if they stayed here for much longer, Fubuki wouldn't survive it. The wound couldn't heal with the barbed wire around it, and at this rate it would keep bleeding and bleeding.

'But if I can't walk, I can't go back,' Fubuki muttered. Kazemaru ignored him and a deep frown appeared on his forehead. He didn't know what to do next. He knew the barbed wire must be removed from the leg, otherwise it would sit tighter and tighter.

'I need to remove it,' Kazemaru said slowly. The smaller boy's eyes widened even more than before, if that was possible.

'You can't, Kazemaru-kun! You aren't a medic!'

'That's true, but I know the basics,' Kazemaru tried to reassure him.

'A… alright,' agreed Fubuki. The smaller boy knew it must be removed, and Kazemaru wouldn't hurt him on purpose, would he? The smaller boy closed his eyes and waited for the other boy to touch his leg.

Kazemaru removed both of the boy's shoes. One of them was covered with blood, so he couldn't wear them anymore. Kazemaru decided he would buy new shoes for Fubuki when they were back. He threw the shoes away and looked if the barbed wire sat tight on some places. It wasn't the case, so it would be easier to remove. Kazemaru remembered what to do know, he needed to remove it slowly and carefully, because if he didn't the injury would get worse.

But when he touched it, Fubuki cringed. It hurt Kazemaru in his chest when he saw the pain on the smaller boy's face. He didn't want to be the source of pain. But this time his mind was stronger than his heart, he needed to help the boy he was so desperately in love with.

He started to remove it slowly, but froze when Fubuki gasped and screamed, his eyes were wet and it was clearly he had very much pain. Kazemaru wanted to ask if everything was alright, when Fubuki spoke first.

'Don't worry about me, go on.' Fubuki's voice was softer than normal and it was very unstable. He produced a watery smile.

Kazemaru nodded but he knew it was going to be a hard time for both of them. For Fubuki because of his pain, and Kazemaru's reason was exactly the same. Fubuki's pain was his pain, since the first time they met.

* * *

After a while was Kazemaru finally finished. Fubuki looked at him and was fighting with to keep his eyes open. He had lost very much blood, and it made him very sleepy. Kazemaru pulled at the sock of the smaller boy's right feet and bound the sock carefully around Fubuki's left leg. Fubuki wondered how Kazemaru could be so gentle. Of course he knew it was Kazemaru's personality to care about other players, but he didn't know the blue haired boy could move so carefully and gently.

Kazemaru placed without a warning his right arm under Fubuki's knees and with his light arm he grabbed him by his waist and he supported Fubuki's back with the same arm. He lifted Fubuki quickly but carefully and wanted to walk out the forest.

'K… Kazemaru-kun!' Fubuki gasped and grabbed the blue haired boy's shirt quickly. 'What are you doing?' The smaller boy started to blush and he hoped Kazemaru didn't notice.

'You still can't walk, so I'm carrying you,' explained Kazemaru.

'But… but…' Yeah, but what? Fubuki became more sleepy and he forgot what he wanted to say. He hid his head in the fabric of Kazemaru's shirt. Kazemaru blushed when the smaller boy made that move. He was sure Fubuki could hear how his heart was beating like crazy.

'Am I too heavy?' Fubuki whispered in the fabric of Kazemaru's shirt. Kazemaru's eyes widened. Fubuki and heavy? Fubuki was really light and he was very easy to carry.

'No you aren't at all,' answered Kazemaru quickly. Fubuki could think Kazemaru's strange heart beat came from effort, but it didn't. It didn't even look like it.

'O,' Fubuki answered. Kazemaru felt how Fubuki's grip started to lose his power. He was losing Fubuki slowly. Kazemaru's heart started to beat faster, he needed to hurry! It was only ten meters until he reached the path from the forest, and then he could finally run.

'Fubuki?' Kazemaru said.

'Mmmmm?' Kazemaru decided that this was Fubuki's permission and he started to tell him what he wanted Fubuki to tell. He was so happy that Fubuki hid his head in Kazemaru's chest. Fubuki couldn't see Kazemaru's fire red cheeks in this position.

'Please, don't leave me…' he begged the smaller boy. But when the smaller boy didn't answer, Kazemaru knew it was too late. Fubuki was unconscious, Kazemaru lost him already. The blue haired boy had finally reached the path, and started to run. he couldn't run very fast, because he didn't want to shake the other boy too much.

* * *

It was the next day, Midorikawa, Hiroto and Kazemaru were in Inazuma Town. They were searching for a present for Fubuki.

'Fubuki was so lucky that you found him,' Midorikawa said when he looked in a container filled with different kinds of toys.

'It was my fault in the first place,' confessed Kazemaru. He stood at another side from the huge container.

'It wasn't your fault,' Hiroto grabbed a huge, white wolf toy out the container. 'If you don't believe it, ask Fubuki, but he will say the same. Hee, how about this one?' He turned the huge wolf toy around and showed Kazemaru its cute face. It was grey, almost the same color as Fubuki's hair. When Kazemaru told Hiroto and Midorikawa during breakfast that he was going to buy a toy for his wounded friend, decided Hiroto and Midorikawa they would help.

'That's a cute one,' nodded Midorikawa.

'Hm, I don't know…' Kazemaru looked at the adorable toy with a criticized look on his face.

'Just look at it!' Hiroto threw it to Kazemaru. The blue haired boy didn't notice it and fell when the toy hit him.

'Ugh.' Kazemaru looked at the toy and admitted it: The toy was very cute. He looked a lot like Fubuki, he mentioned. He quickly scrambled on his feet. 'You're right, Hiroto, he's awesome.' Kazemaru turned the toy a couple times around. The fabric from the toy was very soft and it was covered with light grey hairs. Every end was white colored, so it would shine in the sun. He was very soft and had a nice and happy face.

'You're right Hiroto, he's perfect.'

* * *

The three boys had separated, Midorikawa and Hiroto went back to the building Inazuma Japan stayed, because they hadn't any permission from coach Kudou to miss the training. Kazemaru was going to the hospital. He carried the wolf toy with him and was lost in thought.

On the one hand he couldn't wait to see the boy again. He hadn't seen him after they left the hospital yesterday. The doctor told them everything was going to be alright, and Fubuki only needed to stay at the hospital for a while because he had suffered much loss of blood. His leg was checked and they had told the players from Inazuma Japan it wasn't very serious. That was all because Kazemaru had removed the barbed wire very fast and careful.

But on the other hand was he afraid. He was afraid that Fubuki was angry. Not like he saw Fubuki ever angry before, but it could be. Fubuki was, because of Kazemaru, stuck on his hospital bed for a couple of days, and he would probably miss the next match.

Kazemaru entered the hospital and the hospital air did a great job with waking him up from his thoughts. He hated the hospital air. He went to the staircase and walked on the stairs until he reached the third floor. The blue haired boy gasped before he opened the door from Fubuki's room.

When he saw that the grey haired boy slept, he started to smile. He stepped inside the room and closed the door behind him. He took place on the chair near Fubuki's bed and placed the wolf toy next to him.

After a while the grey haired boy moved a little and opened one of his eyes. He rubbed the other eye, until he noticed that someone was in his room. He turned his head a little bit and dropped his hand on his bed.

'Kazemaru-kun? How long…' The grey haired boy sounded very sleepy.

'Oh, not so long.' Kazemaru said. He hid the truth, he sat here for two hours. Fubuki blushed, it was embarrassing that Kazemaru had watched him in his sleep. He didn't know this wasn't the first time.

A silence followed, until Kazemaru cleared his throat. He caught the other boy's attention. 'Something wrong?' he said.

'I bought a present for you.' Kazemaru picked the toy up and hoped the grey haired boy didn't mention his red cheeks. Why was he always blushing when he saw Fubuki? It was really annoying. Fubuki pushed himself up, until he sat and took the big toy carefully. His face was… so cute. The look in his eyes was similar with a kid who got a candy from someone. He looked so happy. His lips created a big smile.

'You didn't need to buy this.' Fubuki had never got presents like this in the past six years.

Kazemaru's face turned as red as Hiroto's hair and a waterfall of words came out his mouth. He said everything to the grey haired striker, how guilty he felt and why he had bought this toy. Kazemaru decided he must say it now, he must tell about the feelings he carried for the grey haired striker. That was maybe the only way how he could get what he thought he deserved.

'And… and…' Kazemaru stopped abrupt with speaking. How could he tell this to Fubuki?

'And what?' The grey eyes looked deep in Kazemaru's brown ones. And that was the moment Kazemaru finally saw the blush Fubuki carried on his cheeks. Fubuki had always carried this blush when he faced Kazemaru.

'I think I love you,' Kazemaru whispered. He wanted to continue, but he couldn't. His lips were locked with those from the one he loved. Fubuki had his eyes closed and his head was very red. Kazemaru closed his eyes too and he embraced Fubuki gently. Was this Fubuki's answer? Did Fubuki love him too? When they broke up, Fubuki looked him in his eyes.

'I think that… I think the same about you,' Fubuki whispered.

* * *

**Almost finished! Review?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Last chapter, I'm trying to make something special for you!**

**I really want to reply on the review from Inazuma11Freak on Chapter 3:**

**I chose to involve Someoka in my story ****because:**

**I don't like him. Maybe a little strange why I putted him in my story, that's true. But Fubuki seems to like him a lot. And this is a story about Fubuki, so I wanted to put Someoka in… I guess… And I needed someone who could make Kazemaru jealous. And Kazemaru became jealous, because he loves Fubuki really, really much. I think it would hurt if you see the one you love so much… how do I explain it? Crushed under someone like Someoka? I don't know…**

**I don't know what to write next, and I want to thank all my readers for reading! I hope you stay with me and I hope you will follow my next stories too, because I'm so happy with you! I never spoke to you or something like that, but I'm so grateful!**

**I talked enough I think! Hope you like the last chapter… And if you don't, say it please. I can learn from it!**

* * *

'Fubuki!' Fubuki turned around when he heard Kazemaru's voice. The ball flew through the sky before it landed on Fubuki's chest. When the ball hit the ground, turned Fubuki quickly around. He dribbled to the defense from the other team. Despite the fact that Fubuki hadn't trained for a while, thanks to his injury, weren't his speed and control worsened. He could finally train with the others, and a smile was standing on his face the whole time.

He dribbled past the bad defense from his captain's team. Fubuki's team was the defense team, coach Kudou had putted every player with defense ability's on the same team. The team from their captain, Endou Mamoru, was based on attack.

Fubuki dribbled past the two midfielders acting as bad defenders, and had a beautiful change to shoot. He stopped with running, and his right leg rested on the ball. Endou showed the striker a big grin and changed his position. He placed his fist in his other hand.

'Bring it, Fubuki!'

'Blow them over, Fubuki!' Kazemaru yelled. Fubuki smiled, removed his leg from the ball and showed both teams his Eternal Blizzard. The power from the shot was improved, and broke easily through Endou's Hammer of Wrath. The goal was frozen, and Fubuki's team ran into Fubuki to celebrate their goal.

'You're awesome, just like always,' said Endou.

'Thanks, Captain,' Fubuki smiled. He wanted to say something else, but didn't got the change for it. A blue haired boy grabbed Fubuki's waist and hugged him from behind.

'I'm so glad you're back.' It was only a soft whisper, but Fubuki could hear it loud and clear. Kazemaru's lips were very close by his ear. Fubuki turned his head and looked at the boy who embraced him from behind.

'Me too.' The grey haired striker showed Kazemaru the most beautiful smile he had.

* * *

Kazemaru sat on his room and threw his soccer ball up and down. It was incredible how long everyone walked through the corridor before they were finally going to sleep. Kazemaru wanted to visit Fubuki this night. But he didn't want anyone to know it. He yawned and putted the ball on the ground.

Why did he care about it anyway? He couldn't wait any longer, he wanted to go to Fubuki's room right now. He wanted to be close to him, as close as he could. He was sure Fubuki wouldn't care to share his bed with him.

The blue haired boy jumped off his bed and left his room. He didn't even notice that he passed Hiroto and Midorikawa, and stretched his body before he entered Fubuki's room. He moved as slowly and softly as he could when he noticed the grey haired boy was asleep. The light showed Fubuki's face, and Kazemaru smiled when he saw how the boy was sleeping.

Fubuki hugged the wolf Kazemaru bought for him very tight. But when Kazemaru's eyes scanned the sleeping boy's body, a deep red blush appeared on Kazemaru's cheeks, and he closed the door as fast as he could, trying to do that without making noise. Fubuki was probably very tired from practicing, because he forgot his pajama's and was only wearing his underwear. And Kazemaru knew it was wrong to think, but Fubuki was very sexy.

The grey haired boy's blanket only covered the feet from his owner and there was more than enough space left in the bed… Kazemaru decided to join the smaller boy in the bed.

Fubuki opened one of his eyes, he had noticed that he was getting company, and pushed the toy away to make more space for the blue haired boy. When the last boy lay comfortable, the smaller boy brushed gently through his blue hair.

'Your hair is so soft, Kazemaru-kun,' Fubuki noticed. 'And it's so beautiful when it's free.' Kazemaru started to blush even more. He wanted to hide his face, but remembered that it was dark so Fubuki couldn't notice his red cheeks.

'I didn't want to wake you up,' Kazemaru whispered.

'That doesn't matter, I didn't want to sleep through this.' Through what? Kazemaru wanted to ask, but his lips were blocked by those from the other boy. Kazemaru answered his kiss gently and embraced Fubuki's naked chest. This move gave the smaller boy more confidence, and before Kazemaru knew it lay the boy on top of him. When Kazemaru noticed that Fubuki wasn't feeling any shame now it was dark and nobody could see him, decided the blue haired boy to toss his shame away and he rubbed Fubuki's back gently.

'Do you mind if…' whispered Fubuki against Kazemaru's lips when they broke up.

'Not at all,' Kazemaru interrupted Fubuki because he knew what the smaller boy wanted to say. 'I love you, Shirou.' Fubuki grinned when he heard Kazemaru using his second name, the name from only him.

'And I you too.' Kazemaru felt so happy. To hear the one he loved say something like this, it made him so happy. He smiled before he pressed his lips against Fubuki's, they locked their lips for the second time this evening. And he knew he wasn't going to sleep soon, and that was something he didn't mind at all.

* * *

**And I'm ending it here now. Guess everybody knows what will happen next, but I don't want to write that. Because. I have my reasons. Hope you liked it, please leave a review. Tomorrow will I start with another story, I hope to see you there!**

**I had a hard time with ending this story, because I'm not good at endings, hope you liked it (can't say it enough I guess.) Byee!**


End file.
